


Relief From the Storm

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: After a trying day Yuuri finds a surprise waiting for him at his hotel





	Relief From the Storm

The sky is a mockery of a beautiful June Summer day; full of dark rolling clouds pressing down on the cityscape. A perfect mirror to his mood. With a sigh Yuuri shoves his hands deeper in the pockets of his dark wash jeans and continues on his way down the stairs to the subway.

Despite their best efforts, obligations with sponsors have forced he and Victor half a world apart. They knew the three week separation wasn't going to be fun but after all they’ve been through Yuuri knew it'd be ok. Besides, playing with time zones was such an inherently common thing that the shift in communication had so far only been interrupted by flights and meetings. Of course he would rather be in New York with Victor or for Victor to be here with him, rather than alone in the bustling capital of Japan, but what can you do?

It’s Friday, they are thirteen days in.

Stepping off the train Yuuri makes his way towards the stairs and accepts the fate bestowed upon him: it's raining. In his frenzied, anxious rush to make it to the interview on time this morning he left without a heavy jacket or his umbrella.

He had known the moment he woke late from his restless night of sleep that the day was going to be an uphill battle. His call to Victor had gone unanswered; the reply a short series of texts instead. Although they were full of love and apologies, they weren't the soothing sound of his love’s voice. Shivering he pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time: four in the afternoon. Three in the morning for Victor. If he can survive until eight at least he’d get to be Victor’s wake up call.

Checking the radar does nothing to help the situation, the rain isn't letting up any time soon. Sliding the phone back in his pocket he hunches his shoulders and shrinks into himself as much as possible.

The walk to Hoshinoya isn’t far, just half a city block. He could make a run for it, shorten his time in the rain, the exertion would help work off some of the stress that has burrowed into his bones through the day but as he exits the safety of the street level shelter he can’t make his feet cooperate so he embraces the elements. 

The rain is warm but cools his body as it sinks through his top shirt and shoes, wicking up his pants legs as he goes. A nice soak in the hot springs will pull the chill from his bones so he doesn’t rush. He does feel sorry for the staff who will have to clean up the river he’s about to drag through the front lobby and elevator on his way up to his room though. 

The desk clerk greets him by name and calls him to the rounded red counter as he enters.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” He apologizes as he reaches the receptionist.

“Don’t worry about that!” The she waves off the apology, a pleasant smile on her face. “A package came for you.”

Yuuri smiles taking the offered package with thanks as he excuses himself and heads for the elevator. The labels and postage are all domestic but that just means it was most likely purchased online and shipped locally. An experimental shake produces no hints or clues to the contents. Tucking the package under his arm he fishes his wallet from his back pocket freeing the key and letting himself into the room.

Toeing his shoes and socks off he crosses to the desk setting the package down. Shedding his top, then under shirt, folding them over the back of the chair for a moment before he takes everything to the bathroom to dry, before shimmying out of his jeans. 

As he straightens and fluffs the jeans a covered arm slips around his waist, the other arm wrapped across his chest locking him to the warm body pressing flush against his back. Panic initially seizes his body, startling him ramrod straight.

His sharp intake of breath floods his system with the comfort of home. Taking another breath he settles into the embrace before whispering: “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“You are most certainly not dreaming love.”

Yuuri turns, never stepping out of the circle of arms and wraps himself around the love of his life. “What happened to New York? You must still have meetings and photo shoots that need to be handled.” He pauses as Victor chuckles. “Please tell me you didn’t just fly out for the weekend?!”

Victor laughs again before nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “So worried Yuuri,” He pauses and steps back keeping his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders, “Yuuri~ where is your umbrella?” He asks dodging his husband’s questions.

A beat of silence passes between them while Yuuri acknowledges the change of topic without arguing his points. “By the door.” He finally answers.

“Oh my Yuuri.” Victor whispers pulling the younger man against him again and running his fingers through Yuuri’s wet hair with a pout of his own. “Would you rather head to the public baths or stay in?” He asks stepping back again.

Yuuri smiles, it’s little and the light shimmers a bit in his eyes but his voice is clear when he speaks: “Stay in, I don’t want to chance being thrown out of the resort for public indecency.”

Victor’s laugh fills the room. “So eager, my sweet.” His eyes fall on the box and light up, “I see it made it today, I was worried it wouldn’t.”

Yuuri follows his gaze. “Can I open it now?” He moves to reach for the item only to be pulled back into a tight hug.

“After dinner love. Let me get you warmed up first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a one shot that will probably end up growing ... not that that's a bad thing. 
> 
> We shall see *^_^*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
